


Good Boy

by Egg24



Series: Explore [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Food Kink, Food Porn, Listen there are a lot of things I don't know about this, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Vaginal Sex, also slightly though, just read it, kind of, kinda slightly I guess, safe sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "You know if I knew brownie batter would get you hot I would've done this a long time ago.""You would make this a lot better if you didn't talk."





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? I made y'all a thing and I hope you like it! Pretty much the real summary is puberty ridden teen finds out some things that he likes from a certain blonde archer. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

"I just made brownies, want to lick the bowl?" Wally could've married M'gann right there. Well if Conner didn't kill him first. The martian pushed the mostly empty batter bowl and mixing spoon over to the speedster.

"Thanks babe," he said happily beginning to lick the spoon clean.

"Do I smell brownies?" Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sound of Artemis' voice.

"They're in the oven, they should be done in about a half an hour," M'gann chirped. 

"Great I'm starved," the blonde jumped up to sit on the counter directly next to where Wally stood.

"Conner and I are going out, can you take them out of the oven for me?"

"Yeah I can-"

"I've got it green cheeks." Wally and Artemis spoke at the same time then paused to glare at each other.

"Okay, thanks guys!" With that M'gann left with Conner in tow.

Artemis stayed seated on the counter top her eyes trained on a book. Wally realized he was staring and went back to drag his tongue across the spoon. A tanned hand passed his line of vision towards the brownie batter bowl.

"Back off harpy, M'gann gave this to me!" Wally pulled the bowl away from her.

"Seriously Kid Idiot? I just want to try it," she reached for the bowl and he moved it again. "You cannot actually be this immature!"

"Get your own," he shrugged tossing the now batter free mixing spoon aside and pulling the bowl towards himself.

"You're unbelievable," the blonde scoffed. There was quiet for a moment, Wally thought he'd won. He smiled smugly to himself dragging a finger across the side of the bowl gathering a bit of batter.

Just before he'd pulled the finger to his lips that same tanned hand came into his vision, this time grabbing his wrist. Before he could think of an insult to hurl her way she'd pulled his hand up to her mouth. Her grey eyes looked straight into his as she sucked his index finger into her mouth. He felt her tongue swirl around the digit gathering all of the chocolate.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, she closed her eyes and moaned deeply. Artemis pulled his hand away from her mouth letting it drop.

"Was that so hard Baywatch?" Something about the quality of her voice had changed, more husky, definitely sexier. Wally who usually had an answer for everything, couldn't find the right words.

The blonde suddenly hopped off of the counter starting out of the kitchen

"Where are you going?" Wally blurted before he could stop himself.

"To take a shower, try not to miss me too much." She said, her usual sarcastic tone back.

Just when Wally thought he was starting to understand women the archer threw him a complete curveball. Wally absentmindedly dragged his finger along the bowl but not stopping to lick his finger.

Wally couldn't have been more confused, Artemis was an annoying, bitter harpy in his mind. He did have to admit she was very pretty, beautiful even. Long blonde hair, and light eyes along with a nice body made her a ten looks wise. Her snarky sarcastic attitude took off at least two points.

The oven timer beeped interrupting his thoughts, he opened the oven door. In the middle of him pulling the hot pan out the lights in the cave cut out leaving him in the dark. The speedster sighed placing the pan on the counter and pawing around the dim kitchen for a source of light. He rejoiced silently when he came upon a flashlight.

"Baywatch, what's with the lights?" Wally whirled around at the sound of her voice, when he turned the flashlight on her he thought he might explode from whatever emotion he was feeling. Artemis stood still slightly damp from the shower, in a towel barely covered to the middle of her thighs.

"I-I don't know I think we lost power." He winced at the sound of his voice cracking and cleared his throat.

"I guess we'll have to light candles or something." She shrugged putting her finger in his mostly forgotten brownie batter bowl and sucking some of the chocolate off of her finger.

"Don't you want to...get dressed first?" He offered trying to keep his voice steady.

"I can't exactly see very well, I need the flashlight." She gathered her damp hair and pushed it over to one shoulder exposing her neck.

"I won't be able to see if you take it." He argued back training his eyes on the counter top and biting the inside of his cheek.

"Then follow me back to my room with it." Artemis turned ready to walk but he was frozen in place. "Baywatch?"

"Yeah I'm coming," he cleared his throat again following her.

"Stay here," Artemis commanded taking the flashlight from his loose grip and disappearing into the doorway. She reemerged in a too big t-shirt and shorts, not much more skin was covered than when she was in the towel. "Let's go find some candles."

Wally followed her back to the kitchen and together they felt in the dim light from the flashlight and came up with some candles and matches. Once the room was dimly lit by little flames Artemis sat up on the counter beginning to eat the batter again.

"Hey that's still mine," Wally weakly argued.

"Relax Baywatch we can share," the blonde swiped her index finger across the lip of the bowl and held her finger out to him. For a moment he stood, unmoving and dumbfounded. "You just going to stand there looking stupid?" Her grey eyes flashed, not with her usual snark but with a sort of playfulness.

Wally surged forward a bit too quickly and took the finger into his mouth savoring the sweet taste and letting his tongue swirl around the digit for a moment longer than needed.

"Good boy," Artemis whispered. Wally stiffened, did he like that?

"What are you doing?"

"Not sure what you mean," she already had her finger coated in more batter pushing the finger into his mouth. He obediently sucked the sweet confection off of her finger moaning quietly in the back of his throat.

"This, what you're doing right now," he managed to get out before she gave him another finger full of batter.

"Teaching you how to share like a good boy," the blonde let the words good boy roll off of her tongue more slowly that time. Fuck he really shouldn't like that as much as he does, he moaned once more around her fingers.

"There are probably better ways to do that." Wally tried to joke his voice raw with an emotion he didn't quite know how to describe.

"This is probably the most fun," her voice had regained its husky quality. The redhead began to let out a whimper but let it die in his throat, his cheeks flushing red.

Wally reached behind her getting his own finger full of batter and putting it to her lips letting her tongue swirl around it. The pair went back and forth sucking the sweet batter off of each others digits until the bowl was clean of it.

"Looks like we're out of batter," he stuttered out looking up at her.

"Not quite Baywatch, you've got a little bit on you." Artemis chuckled using her thumb to swipe the corner of his mouth and bringing it to her own mouth. Wally gulped watching her suck her own thumb.

"Good God," he muttered mostly to himself, but she'd heard and gave him a smirk.

"Did we learn anything?"

"You look unnecessarily good in candle light?" He posed his statement like a question, and it was true. Something about the dim light caught her golden hair and tanned skin perfectly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Artemis seemed to know just how to get him to move. Wally pulled her closer to him, settling between her legs and kissed her, all fire and abandon.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, even in an intimate action like this they were still battling each other. Wally eventually let her win and take dominance over him.

"Wait wait," Wally pulled away out of breath. "Really what are we doing?"

"Giving in?" The blonde offered tracing her finger down his collarbone making him shiver.

"To?"

"Come on, you're stupid but not that stupid. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." She was right, there were times during their disagreements where his eyes would flicker to her lips for just a moment. He'd think of pressing her to a wall and fitting his lips over hers, just to get her to stop talking for a moment.

"Just like that?" He questioned in a raspy voice.

"Please just shut up," she dragged him back up to her lips. Wally let her slide her tongue between his teeth and take over his mouth once again.

Artemis tried in vain to get his shirt over his head without breaking their heated kiss. Eventually he pulled away tugging his shirt over his own head letting it fall to the ground. Their lips reconnected immediately after the shirt touched the floor, she left no portion of his freckled skin untouched.

"You know if I knew brownie batter would get you hot I would've done this a long time ago." Wally laughed between kisses on her neck trailing down to her collarbone.

"You would make this a lot better if you didn't talk." Artemis shot back her hands threading through his fiery hair and her head tilting back.

He tried to hold in a chuckle but failed letting himself laugh into her skin. The archer pulled him in for a quick kiss before purposefully pushing him to his knees, Wally got the message immediately.

Quick hands pulled her shorts down, her panties still in the way he mouthed against her still clothed center.

"For Kid Flash you sure do move slow," she moaned impatiently.

"I think I need to teach you to wait like a good girl," he let the syllables of good girl roll of his tongue slowly almost mocking her previous tone. Artemis let out a whimper while still glaring, undeniably the sexiest thing she'd ever done.

The speedster tugged her panties down her legs letting them join her shorts and his shirt on the floor.

Skillful fingers parted her folds which were already dripping with arousal. A quiet moan came from her lips when he pressed the little bundle of nerves, he began to circle it making her moan louder and push into his fingertips.

"This good?" He questioned not halting his movements.

"Use your tongue," she commanded in a whisper. Wally obeyed quickly his tongue circling her clit, her fingers laced through his hair holding him exactly where she wanted. "Good boy," she breathed.

He couldn't help but moan, she'd taught him something about himself. He loved to be praised.

"You like that don't you? Well be a good boy and get me off and you'll have more of that." The redhead began to lap at her with a newfound vigor. "Such a good boy," she cooed her fingers combing soothingly through his hair.

He listened to her commands on what to do intently wanting to make her feel as good as possible. Her legs began to tremble and twitch and her moans became louder. The speedster couldn't help but smirk against her, without even thinking he began to vibrate his tongue.

"Wally," Artemis gasped out, sounding shocked and blissed out at the same time.

She came hard, her fingers twisting in his hair and crying out his name. Wally let her ride out her orgasm against his tongue pulling away once her moans had died down.

"Jesus," she breathed pushing her hair off of her shoulders once more looking at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Was that good?" Wally asked looking up at her.

"Need validation much?" Artemis rolled her eyes. Wally let out a noise between a moan and a whimper, nuzzling his face into her thigh. "Yes you did good," she confirmed pulling him up to her level for a kiss. "Condom?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you have a condom?" The archer began to kiss down his jawline.

"I think I have one in my room, give me a second!" Wally snatched the flashlight speeding off to his room rushing to find the box he kept stashed away in there.

The speedster returned to the kitchen with the foil packet between his teeth.

"Excited," The blonde mused a tone of laughter in her voice. "This your first time?" The blonde teased him still seated on the counter.

"No, summer camp was a enlightening experience. This your first time?" He teased right back taking his place between her thighs once more.

"No, homecoming was an interesting night for me." Artemis let out a breathy laugh tugging at his belt. Her archery worn hands made quick work of his belt and button he put a hand on her wrist just as she tugged down the zipper.

"You sure about this?"

"Now you're asking me?" She quirked an eyebrow, Wally rolled his eyes. That's just how they are with each other.

"I'm just trying to be gentlemanly," he let go of her wrist.

"Yes I'm sure you moron," she broke into a smile. The candlelight caught her strikingly white teeth, he caught himself smiling back. 

Once she'd pulled his jeans down enough to expose his length he tore the condom open with his teeth. Once he'd slid the condom over himself he positioned himself at her entrance looking at her face to make sure she was still okay. Her eyes were filled with lust as she pulled him close to her.

"Get on with it Wally," she commanded impatiently. Wally pushed into her painstakingly slow letting out a low moan as he did so.

He started a slow rhythm his mouth dropping kisses to her shoulder. Her hands scrambled to grab onto him, moving down his bare back her nails digging in.

Wally could tell she was unraveling quickly, her words became mumbled together phrases of encouragement and praise. Eventually she bit down on his shoulder to quiet herself, he let out a moan at the sensation. Fuck, he really shouldn't like that as much as he did.

"Fuck Artemis, do that again." The archer bit down on his shoulder with a new determination, running her tongue over the bite marks then sinking her teeth back into him once more.

"Pain gets you hot?" Her lips pressed to his ear as she whispered teasingly. Short nails began raking down his back, he let out a particularly loud moan confirming his own and her suspicions.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." Wally groaned, one of his hands moved between them rubbing her clit at a furious pace.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there." Artemis gasped out biting his shoulder again. Wally began to thrust into her at a quickened pace one hand on her hip for leverage.

Wally thrust into her three more times before his mouth opened and he came with a shout of her name. Artemis followed soon after throwing her head back her golden hair spilling down her back.

"Who knew you had it in you Baywatch?" She chuckled out of breath and spent, he left a kiss on her lips as he pulled out.

Wally tossed the condom and redressed quickly handing the blonde her shorts. He straightened leaning against the counter.

"Where are my underwear?" She questioned her eyebrow raising.

"Souvenir," he winked shoving the piece of fabric into his pocket.

"Geek," she rolled her eyes sliding off the counter to tug her shorts back on.

"You just slept with this geek." Wally waggled his eyebrows at her, she let out a laugh much to his surprise.

"I guess I did," she mused. Her lips overtook his again, this time when they battled for dominance Wally was sure she let him win.

"Want to cut into those brownies?" He asked eyeing the pan of cooling dessert.

"You can, I have to take another shower, I broke a bit of a sweat." Artemis turned readying herself to exit the kitchen.

"Am I not invited?" Wally questioned a smirk crossing his features.

"Sit down and eat your brownies," she stopped looking over her shoulder. Wally sat down slicing a piece of the mostly cooled dessert. "Good boy," he didn't even have to look up to know she was smirking at him. One of these days he'd have to thank M'gann for the brownies.


End file.
